Unexpected Friendship
by Fyrewolf91
Summary: The meeting, friendship and adventures of my OCs. Pretty much a short little adventure piece. With possible romance thrown in just to be different.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok not a real chapter more of a detailed back story to not only introduce my OC but a few changes to the lore of Elder scrolls to make it a bit easier to type. These changes will not only work in this fanfic but in any other Elder scrolls fanfics i write in the future.**

 **First off, several potions or spells being removed. The ones that increase Archery or sneak or things like that being removed. Things that increase stamina stayes but works more like an energy drink (drink one and go from dead tired to back to peak form like got very good night sleep. The potions of healing heal wounds (the bigger the bottle the better wounds it heals) Things that deal with magica affects how the spells are cast.**

 **As for the carry wieght system...this is more of a logical explination to how it could work in the game, Basically...the satchels, or fanny packs on the armors are enchanted with spell to shrink items down to a tiny size and fit in the pack...BUT doesnt change the wieght of the item (so a 10 pound sword would shrink to size of toothpick but still wiegh 10 pounds) however...Gold and arrows in my AU will still remain weightless**

 **Magica... works like an energy that the body uses to cast spells without gettin hurt by rebound effect, the higher the magica the more energy that can flow through the body (like weight lifting, the more you lift the more the body gets used to the weight resulting in being able to lift more and more)**

 **OK its OC time**

 **This story takes place 20 years AFTER the main questline of Skyrim (Helgen got destroyed) ignoring the DLCs and little side quests (companions, and others) The dragonborn (whatever charactor you readers build) finds a journal in the Thalmor embassy saying that they are controlling both sides (This IS true, Me and my wife-** ** _who both play and beat this game_** **\- have found this journal) And decided to show this to the jarls and the visiting emporer. This causes all of Tamriel to go back to war with the High elves leading them to surrender and forge a new treaty, allowing the worship of Talos. This also is when the rulers in Tamrial write new laws banning the treatment of non-human species (obviously some people still prejudice), this also pretty much opens most borders to everyone. With the civil war over, Helgen gets rebuilt slowly and merchants and traders travel all over buying, selling, or simply transporting supplies to areas that need or want them.**

 **This is pretty much them meeting, becoming friends and partners. And maybe something more should i feel the urge to make it romantic but should mainly just be their (mis)-adventures across Tamriel**

 **OC time**

 **Caius-Imperial male 25 years old, was just a small boy living in Helgen when it was first attacked, Travels all over transporting good to various cities all over Skryim and Tamriel. Earned quite the reputation as an honest merchant. Always helping those in need, not afriad to get dirty or explore. Has training in swordsmanship and some archery**

 **Raahni-Female Khajitt 22 years old, was very little during the Civil war. Parents both killed over a misunderstanding by stormcloak soldiers, her and her younger brother Shaar were both raised by a passer-by Vald-who took them and raised them in Cyrodill all their life...As a result they dont speak with a Khajiit accent nor do they have any of the mannerisms (AE- they dont steal and they have a concept of ownership). Has experience in Magic and really good with a bow. Hates biases.**

 **Shaar- Male khajiit 21 years old same as Raahni, only very little combat training, can use a sword, was trained to be a blacksmith. Loves a challenge.**

 **So there ya go this is my next work in progress. Hopfully uploading a chapter every week or so till i get better at it.**

 **My PM box is open, Im up for any thoughts, ideas, reviews (good or bad) and ill see ya all when i upload the real chapter 1**

 **till then -Fyrewolf-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is... my next story. A Skyrim Fic. whoo Got my first chapter done and uploaded. Yeah bit short but trying to make up names is time consuming lol.**

 **Hope ya enjoy it.**

Clink

"98"

Clink

"99"

Clink

"100"

A gruff voice counted out the septims and dropped them into a large cloth bag. The man tied it off and handed it off to the intended payee. "There ya go Caius, 2000 gold. Just as promised." The Imperial grabbed the purse and tied it to his belt. He turned towards the breton, "Thanks Dorian, just another job well done."

"Ah now boy give yourself more credit, your always on time, havent lost any shipments and always honest about your prices. I wish all the merchants and wagon drivers were like you."

"Thanks Dorian, Oh ...have you recieved any missives about my next shipment."

"Yes i have, the workers will be loading your cart real soon."

Caius smiled as he started tightening the bridle on his horse. He was in for a long haul just south of Cyrodell back up home to Whiterun. He missed being in skyrim. Cyrodill is nice and all, nice cities, friendly people, fair weather. But its just not home. No place was like Whiterun. Hammerfell and elswyer was to hot ...too much sand. Morrowind and Solstheim had the weird landscape and volcano..But skyrim...it was perfect for his tastes.

He had just finished cinching down the straps went he heard grunting and thudding coming from the back of his wagon. He looked around it to see an argonian and orc loading the wagon with supplies and requested items for his return trip back home. Least it was going to pay well. Very well. Seems Whiterun desperate for a few items and willing to pay a lot of gold to get it. He glanced back at the worker loading. Least it wasnt a Khajiit. Regardless of the "non-hatred" law the emporer passed a decade or two ago, he still didnt trust the cat species. Tends to happen when you watch one kill your father in front of you. Not to mention, hes had stuff stolen by them, been screwed out of gold, and he has yet to meet one that spoke the truth to him. The argonians have there bad ones too...hell every species does. But when it comes to khajiit...

"Ok Traveler, your all loaded." A rough voice cut his thoughts off. He looked and the argonian had giving him the signal that he was ready to go. He started to climb up the side when several things happened at once. First he heard panting and rapid footfalls. Then came a pulling on his belt. Then the sound of coins being rattled. He jumped off and grabbed at his belt...his purse...its gone. He quickly turned around looking everywhere until he saw it. A hooded figure running down the road.

"DAMN IT...Dorian, watch my cart." And with that he took off running down the road. He locked onto the person running in front of him, clutching the stolen bag to their chest. He was loosing ground, whatever this person was...they were faster. After several minutes, he lost sight of them coming over a hill. Spouting every curse word he could remember, he turned and headed back into town to find his cart being watch closely by his friend. No words needed to be spoken, Dorian understood.

Caius climbed into the seat and started his way down the road, his mood instatnly soured. After a few hours he came upon a large river. He glanced both directions to try to find a way across. He squinted in the sun to see the bridge a 1/2 mile down river. Before he could turn his cart, something unbelieveable. The thief...right across the river holding his purse. They removed their hood, to reveal a younger female khajiit. He felt annoyingly pissed. Of course it was a cat. Until he noticced something. She shouldve looked smug or arrogant, but instead she appeared to be ...upset, sad maybe? He anger gave way to confusion and uncertainty. She seemed to be his age ...maybe a bit younger. His confusion only increased as she set his purse on the ground and took off again.

He got off his carriage and started to slowly wade across the river. He got to the other side, grabbed the purse, and returned towards his cart to count the damage. After gettin the gold coins counted he retied the bag very confused.

"Only 200 gold? She stole all my gold...and only took 200." He looked to where she ran off. "What kind of thief takes only 200 out of 2000?"

Caius jumped back unto his seat and head back onto the road towards the bridge. Somewhat hopeful that he meets this unusual Khajiit.

 **Alright...suspense and foreshadowing, gotta love it**

 **Well everyone let me know what ya think. Got my PM open and my reviews on so tell me your thoughts Look for next chapter roughly in a week.**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ok whoo second chapter of my Skyrim fic...Ok so i had a reveiw asking about the wieght of the coins and how Caius was able to tie a bag of 2000 coins to his belt since IRL since the average (US $50) gold coin weighs about .9 to 1 oz per coin..that would be roughly 125 pounds ...highly unrealistic, since when i played i once had over 10,000 gold so yea...I changed a few things for my story to make it a bit easier to type and bit more real, but i did not change the coin situation, the coins are still weightless regardless of amount, other wise people would only carry maybe 10 or 20 gold at a time, pretty average when ya play the game...but bit inconvient IRL. Im sorry if there was any confusion on that lol_**

 ** _ANY way here ya go everyone ...Enjoy :)_**

Caius continued his journey north through Cyrodil, passing through Aleswell up to Applewatch. Days passed, his water skins slowly being drank, his food stores decreasing, but everything was going good. As he traveled several thoughts clouded his mind. Ranging from the changes in weather, trying to avoid bandits, ...and that damn khajiit.

"Ugh," he sighed out loud, "Damn cats and their stealing, always acting on whims, taking what piques their interest...ugh cant believe i got robbed by one, how could I have been so careless. I should've known one was around, one always is when there happens to be lots of coin." He grumbled to himself and started eating a wedge of elder cheese to sate his hunger, which seemed to help lower his anger, but only to have his thoughts continue. ' _Why though...why take it all...and leave most of it? In plain view where i could see it? And only 200 septims? Why so little of an amount? She seemed to be sad or ...upset...that she took my purse, which makes no sense to me...'_ He continued north through the mountains that separated Cyrodil and Skyrim, the air getting crisper and cooler as he went. The feeling of being back in his homeland lightening the weight on his shoulders, he took a deep breath of the mountain air and his thoughts melted away. He looked down the mountain from his cart not seeing much in the pre-dawn hours. Finally the sun started to crest the hills and flooded the plains below with blinding light, revealing everything and saw Falkreath in the distance. He urged his horses faster towards the town. He arrived on the outskirts of town near the stables.

"Morning Caius." a gruff dark elf muttered as he approached the traveler.

"Morning, hows things going?" Caius answered as he climbed off his cart.

"Eh cant complain to much, need your fine steeds quartered for the night after that long trek from the capital?"

"Sure," He handed the stable master 100 coins, He looked around and seen that the carriage was missing, "Your brother out carting travelers around.?" He asked, walking around to the back to grab his rucksack.

"Hmm? oh yes He got hired to take a Khajiit to Solitude but since she was light on her coin, he agreed to take her to Whiterun." He shrugged scratching his chin, "Bit of an odd one, that Khajiit."

"How so,?" he raised an eyebrow while going through his bag to ensure it all was there.

"Well, most of them travel in groups, but not this one she was alone." He looked over towards Caius while undoing the bridle on the horses

"She?" He stopped rummaging.

"Yep, bit younger...maybe your age...nice marking on her face...no scars...bright eyes...oh and her voice..."

"Her voice?"

"Yea she didn't talk like a Khajiit...she sounded like ..well...you nords and imperials. Bit of a softer, kinder voice, clear words and grammar." The dark elf stated," But seemed to be in a hurry...heard her mention something about needing to get quite a bit of coin to Solitude."

Cauis's thoughts went wild,' _I Wonder..._ _Is that the same one that stole from me? Maybe i should...'_

"You said your brother was taking this Khajiit to Whiterun? When did they leave" He asked the Dunmer.

"Yea ...and I don't know..about ...an hour ago...why?"

"No reason, I'm going to head home for a day or two.. Ill be back about then." He answered as he turned and took off down the road. He had a new mission...catch up to this Khajiit. He jogged at a brisk pace northeast straight towards Whiterun. ' _What are the odds that this is the same Khajiit ...and that she is headed to my home..._ ' was the core of his thoughts as he quickly made his way down the road. He made it to Riverwood at midday. He slowed down at the outskirts of town and ran into a group of soldiers deep in conversation about sword techniques. He went around them and continued by through town. On the other side near the sawmill, he saw traveling Khajiit merchants. He scoffed and went on his way, but was stopped when he overheard them.

"This one doesn't believe what was seen, an attractive young female that did not understand our tongues and resisted this ones advances, and she spoke with the imperial tongue."

"Yes too bad, the female was quite attractive to this one as well, seemed to be in a hurry, she rushed out of this city about half hour ago."

Caius pretended not to hear this and picked up the pace across the bridge and went right to run towards Whiterun. ' _I'm right behind her, I'm close._ ' For some reason, he seemed to be getting excited. He was curious, he wanted to know what was going on. This Khajiit was an enigma, and confused him, and for some reason...he liked it, it was a challenge. He jogged faster, running past the Honningbrew meadery and the stables, and approached the gate. Caius walked through the gates to see a large group gathered in the center of town. He heard yells and chanting, _"Hang her"..."Cut her head off"... "Get it over with"..._

Caius slowed to a walk and meandered his way into the crowd, slowly working forward. He started to hear slight female cry, before a loud male voice drowned every voice out, _"The guards of Whiterun finally caught this treacherous snake, and now she has been charged for her crimes and, as in accordance to our laws, will be punished by being put to death."_ Caius looked at the scene in front of him and the crowd. Standing on a wooden stage was a nord male, His friend Rorik, wearing his Whiterun armor. Next to him was a male who's face was shrouded with a simple black hood while holding a very large executioners ax. His sight traveled downward, He saw her, the thief...the female khajiit, was on her knees with her hands and wrists bound behind her back. Her neck was held down on stone slab. Her face beneath her eyes her matted down with what could only be tears as her eyes were misty and had tears streaming. She was unable to speak as her mouth was covered and gagged, only allowing her to sob softly. As he stood there, he caught the eye of Rorik, who motioned for him to approach him.

"Caius, by the nine, how are you? Haven't seen you in weeks now." He asked as slapped Caius roughly on the back.

"Been everywhere it seems, Every city need something it seems...So whats going on here?" He asked motioning towards the cat.

"Oh her" Rorik spat, "She has committed crimes against Skyrim and Whiterun, so we are putting her to death." He said motioning towards the hooded man to do his job.

"Huh word travels fast old friend, didn't know stealing gold was a death penalty...must've been gone longer than i thought." Caius shrugged.

Rorik looked confused, "Theft?...No She tried to murder the Jarl last week."

"Last week? Rorik that's not possible, that's the time that i was in Cyrodil...and that is when she stole part of my coin purse." Caius heard a rushing sound and muffled sob.

"HALT!" A rushing sound stopped just behind Caius, He glanced back and saw the blade just inches from the back of the cats neck, her eyes snapped open and looking everywhere. The crowd stopped the cheering and started murmuring and whispering. "Caius...Are...are you certain of this?"

Caius turns back to his friend, "Yes I had just made my last delivery and i felt my coin purse being taken from my belt...I saw the thief and gave chase. After a while i saw her drop my purse and leave, only taking a small amount from it."

"And your certain this is her?"

"Fairly Certain Rorik, Does she speak like you and me? And not like a Khajiit.?"

Rorik looked at the ground and sighed, "Release the cat, she isnt the one we seek." The crowd let out a collective groan and started to dissipate, another soldier came, pulled her off the ground and took her in the direction of the jail to retrieve her property.

"Well..that could've been a terrible event, executing an innocent cat eh." Rorik chuckled.

Caius returned the laugh, "Yes it could've." He glanced towards the Khajiit and saw her look back and catch his gaze, her eyes showing both thanks and confusion.

Rorik handed him a bag a of coin, "Here take what was stolen and ill be sure to give her the rest, i trust you wont take more than that."

He took the whole bag in his hand, "Tell her to meet me at the Bannered Mare, i want some answers." Caius smiled at him and headed off towards the inn. He went in and sat at a nearby table. He counted the coin she had, and wondered how much of the 1500 she had in total was stolen or not. He tied her purse tight and putt it in his knapsack, and waited. He was going to get answers, no matter what. He sighed before taking a large gulp of mead.

 _ **Alright another chapter done. Feeling quite happy at this point. Takes me a bit longer to type this cause i keep having to look at tamriel maps and names list to make sure i get things right.**_

 _ **So id love to her feedback and reviews on this, regardless of context. Oh and any possible ideas for towns to visit by my OCs and possible supplies to transport.**_

 _ **Till next chapter -Fyrewolf-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Raahni rubbed her wrists after the guard cut her bindings off. She reached up and wiped her tears away. She couldn't believe it...the human she stole...um ...borrowed, that gold from, was there to save her life. Whether on purpose or accident was to be seen. She opened a chest in front of her and retrieved her leather armor, elven dagger, and boots. She was unable to see her purse as her ears caught the sound of someone walking up to her. She turned and saw The guard that oversaw her execution. She shuddered at the thought, her ears folded flat, tail wrapped close to her body.

He coughed, "Well miss, that uh couldn't be a huge mistake on our part." He gave her a small smile, he offered her a hand, "The names Rorik miss..." She snarled at him and glared, but resigned her anger and shook the Nords hand, "Raahni."

"Well Raahni, i must say this is a surprise, never met a Khajiit that speaks with our tongue."

She sighed, "Its a very very long story and i do not have the time." She looked around, "Where is my coin purse." Her eyebrows raised. "I need to be going now."

"Well it seems your ...savior... Has your purse and he.."

"What?!" Her anger boiled over through her voice, interrupting him.

Rorik continued, "...He is willing to return it to you, if you meet him at the Bannered Mare, AND answer his questions."

She exhales through her teeth, "Fine ...whats his name?"

Rorik smiled, "Ciaus Fairshield."

Raahni sighed, nodded and left the rooms towards the prison door. Upon opening she was blinded by midday sun. Panic set in she needed to hurry or it would be too late. She ran down the stairs to the town center. Looking around, she saw the faces of the people around her. Several looked confused, most looked angry or disgusted. Finally she saw the sign. Her tail started twitching as she walked up to the door and put her hand on the handle. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and went inside. Instantly everyone ceased their activity to look at the newcomer. Her cheek fur bristled in embarrassment. After a few seconds the music started again and everyone went back to what they were doing prior. Raahni looked around and finally saw him. Swallowing her fear, she walked across the room and sat across from him.

Ciaus watched her walk across the room towards him. He took another swig of mead and waited for her. She finally sat across from him and looked at the table top. She sighed, "Can i have my purse back please?"

"Wow, "Ciaus murmured in surprise, "You do speak like an imperial, But yes you can ...after you answer my questions cat."

She looked him in the eye, her anger instantly peaked, " Do NOT call me cat, I am a Khajiit, my name is Raahni," She spat through gritted teeth, "and you have no right to take my coin."

Ciaus looked her back in the eye, eyebrow raised ,"Really?" his voice full of sarcasm.

"Ugh OK yes i know I took some of yours...but i gave most of it back...a...a..and i intend to pay you back." She sighed looking away.

"Hmm how bout this...you explain...and " He drops the purse on the table, "I give you everything...including what you took from me."

"I don't have time for this," She gasped grabbing the top of her head.

"Fine," He took another swig of mead, "make it quick."

"Ok fine...Me and my brother were raised by an imperial in a small city just south of Cyrodill after he found us alone near our murdered parents. He don't speak our tongue and we don't know how to act like a khajiit. Ive never stolen anything before in my life until that moment...which i had to because my brother owes a man in Solitude a large sum of coin. I was able to convince him to lower it IF i could get 1500 coin to him by the end of today...or else it doubles...so please."

Ciaus listened to her tale and could just tell she was being honest. He looked in her eyes and saw she was on the verge of tears. He handed her the purse, "Go on. Don't worry about paying me bac..." He was stopped by her rushing around the table and hugging him tightly. She pulled away, her cheeks bristled in embarrassment. She grabbed the purse, "By the nine thank you so very much." Raahni bowed and hurried out the door. Ciaus sat at the table, feeling oddly better. Even though he didn't intend on seeing her again.


	5. Chapter 5

The female khajiit sprinted out of the town and jogged down the road with one thing on her mind. Solitude, and her brother being held as a slave. That single thought drove her to near exhaustion. She had lost count on how many stamina potions she drank to keep going. Grimacing at the thought, she shook her head and would pay for it later. Now she was focused. The sun seemed to rush across the sky as she bypassed towns left and right, not stopping for anything. She out ran bandits and wild animals, not stopping nor slowly until she finally got to the gates just before the sun could set. Raahni nearly ran over a guard on the way, never looking back as the mans house got in her sight.

Raahni's jaw dropped in anger and disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening. Upon arriving to his house before the deadline, and telling his steward she was there, it was hours later that he finally walks out smirks, "Your late cat, the price goes up."

"You...you stalled...on purpose...I've been here for hours waiting for you, i have the gold." She took the purse off her belt. "Now take my coin and return my brother.

The fat nord smirked, his ugly face twisted in humor, "Sorry cat..guess your times up...bring me another 1500 gold and hes all yours."

"This cant be legal, you you.." she started to tear up, her voice cracking, as she dropped to her knees. Her sobs seemed to amuse the man. However neither noticed a group of men walking up behind them. A booming voice startled them both, "What is the meaning of this? My guard claims a Khajiit was rushing up this way seemingly distraught." They both turned to see the jarl and his guards looking down at the near sobbing female. One guard seemed concerned. The fat nord smirk and opened his mouth to speak, "You see..."

The khajiit quickly stood and stopped the nord from lying, "Jarl, this man has enslaved my brother and he previously agreed to release him if i brought enough coin to cover my brothers debt by sundown today. However, when i got here, he purposely stalled and just now walked out lying saying i was late." She bowed to him as she gave her story.

"Sir that is a lie...she was late and thats that...and her brothers not enslaved. He owes me coin and hes working on my land to pay it off." He glared at the cat.

"That's a lie Jarl..I've seen him, he is whipped and near starved. The conditions are deplorable, he is a slave to him. This nord pays no wages for the work he does."

Before the fat nord could cut her off, one of the guards spoke up, "Jarl, I'm inclined to believe the cat, she looks like the one that nearly ran me over sprinting up in this direction." Raahni's ears drooped and her upper lip twisted into a light snarl at the 'cat' thing.

"How long ago was this?" The jarl asked not moving his gaze from the khajiit, "Jarl it was nearly 3 hours ago."

The jarl turned to the nords helper, a young female dark elf, "Ma'am is this correct? Has this young Khajiit been on the property for several hours.?"

The dunmer hesitated, not wanting to anger her boss. She then realized angering the Jarl was much worse, "It is true sir, She was here for several hours. I told him that the cat was here, and he lingered, and wasted time."

"I see, guards, place him under arrest for attempting to extort more gold from this innocent Khajiit." No sooner had he said this, one of the guards approached him, sword drawn, and escorted him away. He then turned to the dunmer. "Madam, would you please go fetch her brother, and his effects, and bring him to me at once." She bowed and rushed off. Moments later, she returned with her brother Shaar. Raahni leaped to her feet and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. She sobbed into his shoulders, she thought she would never see him again. After several minutes, they broke apart, Raahni was surprised to see the Jarl and guards gone. The dunmer gave a light smile and handed him his stuff back. He opened it and was happy to see it all there. "He'll be out in a week or so. Ill be taking care of the land until then. He will think twice before trying this again." She bowed and left to the house

"Come on, lets leave," Raahni said beaming as she grabbed his hand to guide him out of the city. He grabbed a large healing potion and chugged it, sighing happily as he felt his cuts and bruises heal. "Where are we going to go."

Raahni smiled at him, "Whiterun."

"That will take us forever to walk, Why there?" Shaar whined, "Whats in Whiterun?"

She turned to face the road, her smile faltering, "Hopefully...a job for you...and for me...i need to pay someone back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this being so short...this is jsut a filler chapter until i post tthe longer one next time**

Now that Shaar was free, Raahni was feeling much better. The stress was leaving her body, loosening her muscles. Her smile was much bigger as her brother told her jokes and stories. Raahnis blue eyes bright as saphires as her happiness increased. They continued to walk down the roads, making their way to Whiterun. Everything was going good. Not even a bandit trying to rob them dampered their spirits. Raahni's quick action let her retrieve her bow from her satchel and fire an arrow straight through the nords face as he rushed towards them. Shaar gave her a thankful smile as she placed her bow on her back just in case. Shaar walked up and looted his body, coming up with nothing ecept a dull iron dagger, and 10 gold.

After hours of walking Shaar noticed his sister slowing down, her steps heavy, her eyes tired.

"You ok Raahni.?"

Her ears flicked and eyes lids fluttered, "Yea im..." She fell forward, he barely caught her. "By the divines, Raahni whats wrong?"

Her voice was soft, "Too many stamina potions to get to you..."

Shaar's ears fell flat agaisnt his head, "How many did you drink.?" He gently shook her shoulders to wake her up.

"Um... more than ten." she chucked lightly as she started to doze again.

"Raahni..you know what that could cause..." He sighed as he heard her soft breathing. He rolled his eyes and looked down the road to see Whiterun was close. Picking her up softly and sighing, he continued to carry her towards town. Shaar ignored the looks the guards gave him as he walked through the gates. He walked through the town as he approached what he assumed was an inn. Shaar opened the door to the Bannered Mare and approached a woman at a bar.

"Hi i would like a room for the night please..." He stated motioning to his sister in his arms.

THe nord woman looked the two of them suspicously, then stated, "Sorry, i would but i dont want to hear two khajiit mating in the night, scaring any patrons." As she returned to her ledger book.

"Mating?, No no she isnt my mate...shes my sister Raahni. She drank way to many stamina potions trying to save me life. Please..jsut one night." his ears falling.

"Oh my ...im so sorry my dear. " She walked around the counter and guided them to an empty room. Shaar layed Raahni on the bed and placed a blanket on her as she snuggled into he soft material. They quietly shut the door, and headed back to the main area.

"Can i get you anything to eat or drink?"

Shaar thought for a moment, "I haven eaten real food in weeks, if its not bother since its so late...slaughter fish steak and mead?"

She waved her hand, "No problem my dear, give me a moment."

The nord headed to the back to prepare the food. After a few minutes, she came back with his order. Shaar handed her gold coins.

"So what brings you two to Skyrim? And why dont you talk like Khajiit?"

Shaar swallowed the bite off fish he was chewing on and chuckled, "Its a long tale."

"Well...we have a bit before your sister wakes up."

Shaars tail gently flicked in happiness, He took a drink of mead. "Well it started like this..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, had some stuff going on ...oh and one more change to the Skyrim lore.**

 **Smithing takes time, like an hour or two to make a dagger etc...bit more real**

As Shaar told his tale, the nord woman sat there enthralled by it. Clinging to every word of his past. He told her everything from how his parents were murdered in cold blood by Stormcloaks years ago just because they felt the Khajiit was selling arms and supplies to the Imperials. How a wondering traveler chanced upon the two crying children and took them away to his home near Cyrodill and raised them as his own training with the local blacksmith, even partaking in a smithing competition in the capital city and, even though he did not win, still took second place. Shaar explained that since they were raised by humans in the imperial city, they never learn the Khajiit language nor any of their habits, including stealing.

The woman was shocked by his slavery, which he explained only happened because of a bad bet.

"Lesson learnt, never gamble at a drinking game." Shaar gave a dry laugh.

"Nope, especially up here in SKyrim. We Nords tend to take our libations seriously. "

Shaar chuckled and finished his glass of mead, and looked out a window to see the sun coming up, signaling morning had come. "Ah much better, well, i think i shall head out and see what employment i can muster."

"Hey...check with the blacksmith right inside the gate, The poor old woman needs lots of help in her old age. Not as young as she used to be."

"Thank you very much." He handed her a few gold coins and headed out the door, leaving his still sleeping sister lay upstairs.

As Shaar headed down the road, his thoughts drifted to his time as a slave. The horrible slurs thrown at his direction. Not just Khajiit slurs either, a lot of the mer races got equal slanderous phrases. It seems that a few nords still hold hatred in their hearts. As he neared the smith area, he could just make out raised voices. His ears perked up high as he continued until he got to the door, and was promptly shoved out of the way as they flew open. A younger dark elf rushed from the doors, with a very angry nord woman on his heels.

"HA great smith huh? You couldn't even make a butter knife. FOUR HOURS to make ONE iron dagger? That could be done in my sleep, with one arm tied behind my back." The woman continued to yell at the young dunmer, all the while he had a slight smirk on his face. He finally retorted, "Your skills aren't all that great or else i would've learned something worthwhile. I'm headed to Solitude, where the REAL smiths are." With that he turned and headed to the main gates. The woman's breathing calmed as she saw the khajiit stand in the road staring at the site. She straightened her dress and hair.

She coughed and cleared her throat, "Ahem..sorry for that sir, but we are closed for the day, i have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Oh no ma'am I was coming here to see if there was any jobs." Shaar approached head high.

"Wow, You speak like a nord, " She remarked, then shook her head, "At any rate, I've never heard of a Khajiit smith...no offense." She threw a light smile.

"Oh i see but ma'am, me and my sister was raised in an imperial city south of Cyrodill by an imperial. And he thought me everything he could about smithing. I took 2nd place in a competition a few years back." He stated proudly. Her face lifted into a large smile.

"Excellent, well...how about this. On the bench is the stuff needed to smith an iron dagger. You got one hour to show me what you can do. If its good, you got the job."

Shaar jumped for joy and rushed over to the table, grabbed the iron ingot, and rushed over to set it in the forge to start heating the metal. He grabbed a long sleeve leather shirt from his satchel and put it on to prevent singeing his fur. A smile crept on his muzzle as he watched the metal turning red.

Raahni was awoken by the sounds of life erupting from the town. Birds chirping, people haggling, a faint hammer in the distance. She sat up and stretched, noticing her brother not in the room. Pondering where he could've gone, she grabbed her satchel. Pulling out several items she thought she needed. She began to put on her leather armor and boot, strapped her elven sword on her hip and set her hunting bow on her back next to her quiver. Raahni hissed as her feet pads hurt as the blisters shifted. Reaching in her bag, she was saddened to find she was out of potions. She inhaled deep and focus her thoughts. Her left hand began to glow gold as her focus hardened on a healing spell. Her voice shifted into a light moan as her bruises and blisters heal when she released the magic, it swirling around her wounds. A smile crept over her face as she stood and headed downstairs.

She at once noticed the lack of people in the inn. Concerned she headed towards the bar, only ot be lightly scared as a nord woman stood quickly from behind it.

"Oh gods i am so sorry miss." The young girl started apologizing.

"No no its ok. Have you seen Shaar, my brother?"

"Oh yes he went down to see if he could get a job with the blacksmith."

"Oh wow...hey just wondering. Do you know a Caius? uh...Caius Fairshield?"

"Who doesn't around here? He lives in the Breezehome. Its right next to the blacksmith."

"Thanks very much." Raahni smiled and headed out from the inn and walked quickly down the road. Her pace slowed as she approached the house until she stopped at the door. Her nerves making her shake lightly. She took a deep breath, swallowed her fear, and raised her hand to the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Caius had just finished a light breakfast of chicken eggs and horker bacon. He methodically went through the normal morning routine, dressing in his usual leather armor, grabbing his satchel and double checking to make sure all his supplies where in there place, tying his sword to his hip and lastly grabbing a book to read off his shelf. He grabbed the handle and inhaled deep, ready to start the day. He quickly open the door, only to be surprised by the last person he expected.

The khajiit in front of him slowly lowered her fist, "Oh um uh hi...Caius was it?" She asked, ears falling.

Caius was very confused as to why she was there, "Yea Hi, um Rasha?"

Raahni cleared her throat in a subtle cough, "Its uh Raahni actually, Can i um...can i come in?" She hesitated, "I wish to talk to you."

Caius sighed loudly and stepped to the side, motioning for her to enter. She nodded and quickly entered the cozy home. The imperial male firmly closed the door behind her, "Listen, i don't have a lot of time to talk, I'm expecting a missive any second for a job." He stated leaning back against the solid door.

Raahni nodded and spoke gently, and slowly, in order to get her point across, "I understand, so i will be breif. I am here because you saved my live, and you gave me the gold i needed to save the only family I have left in the world. And it may not seem like much to you, but i owe you a debt I'm not sure I can ever fully repay. So i am here, In person, to do what ever is necessary to repay." She looked the human straight in the eye as she said this, her green eyes shining brightly.

Caius raised one of his brows at what this young female was implying, "What do you mean anything?" He was not one to take advantage of someone, regardless of sex.

Raahni slowly closed her eyes and turned her head away, before staring at the floor with saddened eyes, "Whatever it would take." Her voice flat, her long tail curled around her ankle.

"Nope, not going to happen." Caius stated firmly."You owe me nothing, I only did so to get my coin back, which to be honest giving it to you was much better than me drinking it away," He paused, the last thing he needed, or wanted, was to get involved with a cat. He heard rumors about their kind in that regard. The khajiit jerked her head up.

"Yes I do, I was raised to earn what i have. I did NOT earn that gold from you."

"Consider it a gift," Caius flung open the door, pointing to the road, "Now leave, please. Our business is done."

"Oh um Mr. Fairshield." Caius turned to see a young Breton standing in his doorway, finger inches from the boys face. "Oh sorry about that boy, what can I do for you?"

The Breton handed him a letter, "Its from the Jarl of Falkreath, requesting a delivery of wheat as soon as possible. The pay is 300 gold up front, with an additional 400 upon delivery."

Caius read the letter, nearly one ton of wheat. From Whiterun to Falkreath. 300 up front, 400 on delivery. 200 gold per extra courier. He was confused at the last line.

"Whats this line here mean?" He pointed to the paper.

"Oh we've had reports of bandits on most of the major roads, an extra sword or bow may be wanted." The Breton handed Caius the bag of gold. He then nodded and left back down the road. Caius turned to see Raahni standing there staring him dead in the eye, a determined spark in her eyes. He sighed hard.

"What are you good at?" He asked, the irritation clear in his voice. Raahni narrowed her eyes, "Archery, I know a few spells, better with one handed weapons than two handed."

"Ok here's the deal, I don't trust you, nor like you. I have my reasons, they are personal, and I'm not in a sharing mood. You can accompany me to Falkreath, and IF I'm in a good mood and things go good, Ill bring you back to Whiterun. After that we are DONE. And your debt is paid. Deal?" He turned back to the door.

"Deal" She sighed and followed him out. He locked the door, then started walking down the road to the gates. Raahni followed him in silence to the carriage, where they could both see was nearly done being loaded. Her thoughts racing trying to figure out why he was upset. He climbed onto the seat grabbing the reigns. He glanced over and eyed her as she jump into the seat next to him. She reached into her satchel, pulling out a elegant elven bow and a quiver full of iron arrows. He sighed and flicked the leather strap, getting the horse in motion, wanting the day to by very quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Caius glanced over to the female khajiit sitting next to him as the cart was being pulled down the road to Falkreath. They were about halfway there after only an hour, the lighter weight of the wheat letting his horses pull the load easily. Raahni was sitting there, her muscles tight as she held an arrow knocked in her bow, ready to be fired at a moments notice. Her bright eyes flitting back and forth from the road to the over grown forest around, her ears swiveled around at the smallest of sounds. He sighed internally, the last person he wanted to be alone with was a khajiit. He has had several issues in the past with them. True he's had issues with nearly every other species, the damn cats gave him the most issues. Stealing from him, trying to rob him at sword point, one last year tried to spike his mead with poison to assassinate him. Caius smiled at the memory of the wannabe assassins head rolling on the floor after he tasted the odd flavor of his mead. He glanced back over his passenger, her not paying attention to him at all. His left hand subconsciously dropped to his hidden dagger on his hip.

He was imagining every scenario of her trying to kill him, and him rending her head from her shoulders when he was ripped from his thoughts by her starting to talk. "It's almost to quiet for my liking."

"Yes. yes it is. But not many people live around here so that could be why."

"Hmm." she agreed quietly, her bow still ready to shoot. Her ears kept picking up odd noises here and there, but was unable to figure out exactly what they were. A loud whooshing sound caught her attention, when an arrow struck the seat right between her and Caius.

She yelled as loud as she could, letting an arrow fly in the direction the arrow came from, "AMBUSH!"

Caius stopped the cart, leaping off drawing his sword, only to be knocked off his footing by a large mash bum-rushing him. He rolled on the ground trying to find a way to get back up. He got to his knees only to find a fully armed large orc clad in heavy dwarven armor and helmet swinging a large war hammer down towards him. He leapt back as the hammer swung down barely missing where he was. Before the orc could get ready for another swing, several arrows in a row hit the side of his helmet. Ciaus turned his head to find his khajiit passenger standing nearby firing arrows, a topless bandit dead at her feet with an arrow in his head. The orc swung fast to the side, hitting her chest armor, shattering the iron chest piece she must have just looted from the dead bandit, and throwing her into a tree. This gave Caius time to grab his sword and pull his shield from his satchel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her stand, look his way, then turned and fled into the woods.

Before Caius could say anything, he heard a grunt and out of reflex he ducked, narrowly missing a head shot by the large orc. He jumped and stood swinging his sword towards the orc. The sword connected and dented the face plate of the helmet, forcing the orc to rip it off and throw it aside, revealing the scarred face of the hulking beast. In the orcs rage, he swung hard. Caius lifted his shield, only to have it shattered and explode into several pieces. Caius found his body forced around from the force. He focused fast and sent a fireball at the orcs chest, only causing light scorching. The orc kicked him hard in the chest knocking his back, causing Caius to drop his sword and fall on his back. As he sat up, he saw the orc snear before raising his hammer high above his head. Ciaus closed his eyes, praying to Talos. As he let out his last breath, he heard a rushing whoosh, followed by a sickening crunch and a painful grunt. Ciaus opened his eyes and saw the orc with an arrow on the side of his head, blood gushing out as he fell back and to the side. He breathed hard and was startled to hear a loud cheer, "YES."

He turned to see the khajiit sliding down a ravine next to the road. She rushed over and offered her paw, "Good thing you knocked his helmet off, I needed a better shot."

He took her paw and pulled himself up, not able to fully comprehend what had happened. She walked over and started looting the bodies after pulling them off to the side of the road, "You...you...saved my life Raahni."

She turned to look at him, "Of course, I owe you my life and the life of my brother. I was raised by an imperial, I'm not going to turn and run just to save my own skin Caius."

Caius helped her pull the bandits off the road after looting their gear and satchels, finding plenty of coin, potions, and a few random weapons. They remounted his cart and continued down the road.

* * *

The rest of the trip was pretty quiet, no other bandits attacked them, no issues or problems. They helped unload the wheat in Falkreath, Caius got paid and they were on the way back. The whole way his thoughts were scattered. He had never met a khajiit that did anything like that. They were always shifty, untrustworthy, lieing thief...and yet, this female...this Raahni, was the opposite. She was willing to put herself in danger to help, willing to work for what she needed. He sighed as he turned and saw her eyes fixed on the road. He glanced up to see Whiterun approaching, along with what appeared to be storm clouds. He urged his horses faster. The cart quickly entered the stable area and both jumped off letting the stable master tend to the horses, as Caius and Raahni walked into the city towards Caius's house. When they got to his front door, he reached into his satchel and pulled out a medium coin purse. He smiled as he handed it to her. "Here ya go ca...Raahni. Your pay."

She hefted the bag in her paw," This feels like too much, I thought you were going to take out what i owed, and I'd get the rest, this feels much more." Raahni tilted her head in confusion.

"That's true, but...you saved my life, in a way i wouldn't have done for you. You proved yourself, so...your getting the full pay from that job." He paused, "And before you argue, that is final." He smiled.

Raahni got misty eyed, jumping for joy and hugging him tightly, causing him to blush, "Oh thank you thank you very much." She broke away and went to leave when a flash of light tore apart the sky, followed by a large thunderclap. Her ears fell back flat as a few raindrops hit her head.

"Hey Raahni," She turned to find Caius standing in his doorway, holding the door open, "Come on in."

She smiled and rushed in as a down pour flooded the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Raahni closed her eyes as she fell lightly against the inside of the door as the tempest raged just outside. She exhaled sharply as she sighed, her ears flat against her head, thinking about the long day. Her chest still hurt from that impact from the orc earlier, every breath sending a light pain up her spine. She let out another soft breath as she relaxed, opening her eyes to the homey interior of the house. Her eyes roamed over the soft lighted walls from the central fire, casting the oranges hue on several shelves containing several books and odd knick knacks, the weapons racks containing a few older looking weapons. She let her eyes fall to the kitchen area, where her human companion was setting his heavy sounding satchel on the table with a groan. The weighed bag clanging onto the table. Caius exhaled as he looked to the khajiit with an amused look.

"Going to stand there all night? Or are you going to relax?"

Raahni looked around the floor for a good place to set her stuff down, not wanting to impose. She would've been just fine setting her bag on the ground and napping on a chair or bench. The khajiit went to set her bag down when the sound of wood creaking drew her attention. She glanced up to find the human standing on a set of older step leading up. He motioned with a hand for her to follow. Not wanting to waste time, she followed him up to the second level, where he turned and led her to a door. He opened it to reveal a very simple room, adorned with nothing more than a small chest, nightstand and a bed. Confused, she looked to the human who waved a hand at the bed.

"Go ahead and take a load off here Raahni. Ill go get some dinner started for us huh." He smiled warmly at her, and for the first time, it was an honest friendly smile.

She walked hesitantly into the room and felt the bed with her paw, feeling the soft material underneath. Raahni turned to ask why when he was already gone, the creaking stairs signaled her to his retreat. She sighed and set her own bags on the bed, feeling how heavy it was now that the weight was off her shoulder. She closed the door and began to strip, letting her dirty and worn clothes fall to the floor in a heap. Now fully nude, she let her paws roam over her lithe form, feeling for unseen injuries in her sore muscles. Through her pad she felt how messy and dirty her fur was. She grimaced as her own scent hit her, the smell of stale sweat, debris and others blood. Since she was unsure when she would bath, she reached for her bag and pulled a small book from within. Raahni opened the small handmade book to a certain page, eyes roaming over the words written in her own hasty writing. She inhaled deep as she focused her magic in her paws. She lifted her paw to above her head, mere inches from her fur and slowly worked down, feeling and hearing her fur tussle with magic. She opened her eyes and watched dust, twigs, leaves, moisture and dirt lift off her body and fall to the bare floor, landing in a circle around her. Once done she felt a little better, but still a bit gross. The khajiit would love a good soak in water soon. Raahni felt clean enough though to redress, pulling clean underwear and chest wraps from her bag, covering her intimate regions before reaching once more for something clean. Her ears fell as she pulled a blue dress from the depths. Not really one for the frilly clothes, she pulled it up over her petite frame, tying it off behind her. She pleaded with the divines that her human friend won't think the wrong thing.

Raahni opened her door, smell hitting her nose and made her mouth water. She made her way out of her temporary room and down the stairs to find Caius wearing simple pants and shirt, sorting the contents of his satchel, setting random stuff in one pile while the others went into a different pile. He looked up to see the khajiit wearing a very form fitting dress. He felt his eyes roam over her, not wanting to but still admiring what was in front of him. Raahni watched at the human gaze over her form, suddenly feeling very aware that this dress was showing her curves.

"I uh had nothing else to wear; I'm not really a dressy person." She looked down in embarrassment.

Caius coughed, "Oh that's fine Raahni, just after seeing you in bloody leather armor, it's different seeing you in normal clothes." He smiled at here before continuing sorting his loot. Raahni smiled, as she sat at the table, enjoying the tasty scents coming from the pot over the fire. Caius grabbed the useful items like potions, and herbs and placed them onto the shelf nearby while the armors and weapons went back into his bag. He walked over and placed it near the door. On the way back he opened the lid, wave his hand and stirred the contents by magic, filling the room with more of the tasty aromas. The use of magic impressing Raahni as Caius walked over and sat across from the khajiit. He placed a small bottle of mead in front of her.

He sighed as he folded his hands, "Look, Ill be honest when I say that I hated your kind, and I judged you based on mere opinions. I would've have gave you a second glance at the chopping block had my curiosity as to why you left most of my purse after stealing it. My hatred is from several events in my past."

Raahni looked expectedly at the human, "What happened?"

Caius looked of at nothing, "To start, I'm not a nord. My grandfather was a nord who moved to Cyrodill and married a lovely imperial. Well my dad would travel back and forth between Skyrim and Cyrodill for the military and loved the way the nords lived so he planned on moving here. Well when the White-gold concordant was signed, dad left for Skyrim. When the civil war broke out, he joined the Stormcloaks. However, he wasn't very keen on the way they treated non humans, since he had many mer friends while in the capital."

"That doesn't sound so bad so far." Raahni was surprised that her friend's father was a Stormcloaks, but still confused as to why this would lead to Caius's hatred.

"Well, after a campaign, they captured a group of altmer traders. They murdered two of them in cold blood as my dad told it. Well he was about to walk away, not wanting to be involved when one of them caught his attention. He approached her and pulled a necklace from her neck to see an amulet of talos. Turns out, she had no love for the Thalmor's ways and fled to avoid persecution or worse at the hands of the Thalmor's. Well not long after he found this, the camp was attacked by Imperials. During the confusion, my father and this female altmer fled into the woods. They changed their clothes and names, and blended into a local village until the war was over where they fell in love. A year later I was born."

Raahni sputtered and choked on her mead, "You're a mer hybrid?" She had heard rumors that they existed in the old days but never seen one due to the war spreading hate between and amongst the races.

"Yea, wouldn't believe by first glance huh. But my eyes and slight gold tinge are dead giveaway."

Raahni looked hard and after a second she did see a slight gold hue to his skin with a brighter colored ring around his iris.

"Anyway, then a few years later my little sister was born, and she looks full altmer, minus the magic prowess. I, on the other hand, look human but I'm on the same level magic-wise as a high elf. Well apparently one of the survivors of the assault found my dad, married to the former enemy, and he got pissed. He hired an assassin to murder my father, right in front of me, by slicing his throat."

"Let me guess. Khajiit assassin?"

Caius looked at that table sadly, "Yea, years later I found that monster camping in the woods hunting deer. He recognized me and before he could even raise his sword I put an arrow right in the middle of his forehead. When I got home, I found my mother tied to the bed, her clothes torn open and her eyes dull and glazed. Her and my little sister were drugged and raped by someone. Once the poison was cleared they told me it was a khajiit, they even told me his name."

Raahni stared wide eyed as he watched the man's face contort into rage, "I found him in a tavern nearby boasting about it to his buddies. Turns out they were doing it for kicks, the drugs were supposed to kill them hours later. I had gotten back just in time to save them." He paused sighing loudly, "The next morning local guards found me sitting outside the tavern soaked in blood. I told them what happened and I sat in jail for a week for murder. The only reason I wasn't put to death was because I killed monsters like that."

He took a large drink of mead, "Ever since, it seems every Khajiit I met either tried to kill me or rob me," Caius smiled at Raahni, "Until you."

Raahni smiled at the human, "So now what?"

"I want you to work with me, be my guard so to speak."

"What?" She asked shocked.

"I want you to be my second bow or sword. You can live in that room upstairs if you like and we can split the earning 50/50." He gestured. Raahni roamed over his face, seeing nothing but honesty. "What do ya say?"

Raahni smiled warmly, loving the feeling of trust that spread through her, "Of course, Id love to. How about now I tell you about my past."

Caius smiled and nodded as the Khajiit started to talk, the human listening to every word.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey look lol Im not dead Just been super busy with other things. But now I have time to work on this after shuffling a few things so look for more regular updates (weekly or biweekly)**

Raahni's eyes flitted open as the sound of morning birds chirped and twittered about. The brightening of the room from sunlight silently told her that it was now morning. She sprawled out on the soft bed and started to yawn that quickly shifted into a quiet moan as she stretched on the bed, softly groaning as her back and joints popped. The female khajiit softly and happily sighed as she started to sit up. She gently scratched her belly and back as she stood, panicking for only a moment when she noticed her clothing was gone, before she remember she stripped off and slept nude for the first time in a long while, previously opting to sleep fully armored and weapon at the ready since she was wholly untrusting of practically everyone in Skyrim. For some reason however, she felt at ease around her new companion, somehow just knowing he wouldn't be one to try anything with her, whether out of respect or disgust was yet to be fully seen.

She exhaled as she grabbed her bag, reaching deep into the depths searching for a clean set of clothes, ignoring all the potions, books and other debris that was just floating around in her satchel. She smiled as her paw grabbed what she was looking for, pulling out and, much to her chagrin, another form fitting dress. Her ears fell back as she roughly sighed and pulled on under garments then bent over to slip into the red dress. As she tied it onto her body, she absentmindedly let her paw roam over her curves, mentally hoping that it wasn't too appealing, especially to the human in the house. She and him may be now somewhat friends, but the last thing she wanted was to give the impression that she wanted to be anything more, which in her case was true, she had no interest in finding a spouse or mate yet.

Raahni sighed as she laced up her boots, and inhaled deeply, only to stopped when the most enticing aroma hit her nose, ears perking up as her nose flared. She quickly finished getting dress, curious as to what the scent was. She made her way out of the bed room and slowly sauntered down the stairs, tail flicking happily as she got to the bottom to find Caius setting two plates on his table cover in food. Right away she saw horker bacon, eggs, and what looked like shredded potatoes. The human glanced up to see his partner and guest looking at him with both legitimate hunger and surprise. He motioned at the food set upon the table with a open hand, "Eat up Raahni, we got a busy day ahead of us."

The khajiit bowed respectfully to the human before sitting down at the table, Caius sliding a loaded plate in front of her, the now familiar scent of breakfast hitting her nose in force making her mouth water and her belly demand sustenance. She glanced up to make sure her host had started eating himself before she dug in, slowly devouring the meal, relishing in the flavors. She couldn't help but let out a moaning purr as she chewed, causing the human to chuckle lightly as he himself ate. It wasn't until she ate a good chunk of her food before her mouth opened before she could stop it, "Sorry if this seems forward, but by the nine how are you single? Your a strong warrior, brave, witty, smart, and a great cook." She raised her glass as a slight toast, her ears burning from embarrassment from the question.

Caius laughed, taking a large gulp of milk before he answered with a shrug, "Eh just haven't really look for anyone. I'm not into whole 'I like you...you like me...lets marry' stuff that most do. That just leads to problems down the road to me. Nah Id rather get to know a woman fully before I settle down." He took a bite of potatoes before he continued, "Not to say I haven't had offers. Seems every city I've been to has at least one or two woman that have tried to proposition me, and I left them with a broken heart." The two chuckled, as they continued to eat.

The human looked as his guest and returned the inquiry, his voice soft and sincere, "What about you? Don't you have some male somewhere that holds your heart?"

This made Raahni pause, unsure of how to answer. Her question was a rhetorical one, not really wanting or needing to hear a reason, she honestly just let her mouth run faster than her brain could. But Caius's question seemed like he honestly and genuinely curious about her being single. She was still thinking about just how to respond when the human continued, "Not to sound like I'm interested or anything, just observing that your rather...well...attractive compared to some of the other ca...um khajiit I've seen around..." He paused, his face slightly pink from being flushed..."ya know, not all scarred up or with odd jewelry hanging around. Your a great fighter and don't have any of those...attitude problems most species seems to have."

Raahni almost chuckled the him for being so forthcoming, "Same as you, I've been to busy helping around the farm, trying to save my brother, or trying to figure out to pay you back to find someone. Besides.." she scoffed as her muzzle twisted,"...most khajiit males are only interested in my looks or as 'good breeding' while humans don't see past my appearance as a cat. The elves are about the same, so I might be alone for a while I suppose." She paused again, "What do you mean attitude issues?"

Caius laughed, "Oh you know, some altmer have that 'I'm better than you' thing, nords only care about how good you are in battle, Breton are easy going but prefer those with magical skills, um...the redguard are a bit deep rooted in traditions about courtship, and the argonians and khajiit seem to treat females as if they are required to only do certain things...no offense."

Raahni waved it off with a smile, she knows exactly what he was talking about. Caius raised his glass as a toast to her as he finished, "You never know though, you might find someone that likes you for you." Caius smiled at the female.

Raahni felt her ears perk up and the sweet phrase, not thinking much on it. She was going to be much to busy working and saving money to start a new life, finding a mate was very low on her list of wants right now. As they finished eating, the two left for their respective rooms and changed into armor, she into her usual leather armor, tying her bow and quiver to her back, and slinging her nearly empty satchel to her side. She opened her door to find Caius wearing steel armor this time, and a steel sword on his hip. They greeted each other, she following him down the stairs and out the door, Caius pausing only for a moment to lock the door behind him, as Raahni waved to her brother as he hammered out red hot metal nearby. The duo made their way out of the city and back to the man's awaiting full cart. They hopped onto the seats, Caius reading the manifest and Raahni readying her bow, before the two took off to begin the days adventures, starting with taking a shipment of iron ore to three different cities in the hold. Raahni had a soft smile on her face, for the first time in a long time, feeling happy and at ease, like nothing could go wrong.

 **Dont forget to give feedback, good or bad, Ill take it all**

 **-Fyrewolf-**


End file.
